


Давай станцуем

by Arrogant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: теперь это сборник.Россия была… странной. Юри не мог точно сказать, чем именно она была странной, но то, что все здесь было иным оставалось фактом. Люди, города, да даже воздух казался каким-то другим, свободным, что ли. Виктор тоже был другим.





	1. Chapter 1

— В Россию? — шокировано прокричал Юри, тупо глядя на Виктора, который сидел за котацу, поглаживая лобастую морду пса.

Пёс, между прочим, смиренно сидел рядом, повиливая хвостом, изредка поглядывая на Юри каким-то странным взглядом.

— Ну да, — просто ответил Виктор, слегка ухмыляясь, — ты — мой ученик, поэтому поедешь со мной в Россию для подготовки к чемпионату.

— Но… — как-то нерешительно сказал Юри, поправляя съехавшие очки. Он вообще в последнее время был слегка на нервах, а теперь ещё и эта новость выбила его из колеи. — Может, можно остаться здесь?

Виктор сделал вид, будто задумался. Для пущей убедительности даже подбородок потёр большим и указательным пальцем, хмуря брови.

— Нет, — коротко бросил он, потягиваясь, — завтра же вылетаем.

С этими словами ближайшие несколько месяцев жизни Юри обрели сомнительную ясность.

***

Виктор никогда не любил самолёты, но, по воле судьбы, летать ему приходилось часто. Он просто боялся их, поэтому всегда тщательно выбирал авиакомпании, опасаясь, что очередной его вылет может стать последним. Больше всего ему нравились поезда — они были его страстной любовью. Мерный стук колёс по рельсам, быстро сменяющиеся картины за окном — он мог ехать так сколько угодно, дремля под лёгкое покачивание поезда. Самой большой его мечтой было то, что однажды все страны будут соединены между собой железной дорогой, и тогда ему не придётся садиться в железную птицу.

— Ты чего? — спросил его Юри, смотря на бледное лицо Виктора. Даже его глаза, казалось, потеряли привычную синеву, как будто выцвели, что напугало Кацуки.

— Всё норм, — его голос казался тихим и слегка надорванным, что опять ввело Юри в заблуждение.

Он привык видеть Виктора ярким и уверенным в себе, изредка даже самодовольным и высокомерным, поэтому его нынешнее поведение заставило Кацуки кое-что понять: Виктор такой же человек, как и он, как многие другие. Он так же, как и все, боится, радуется, расстраивается.

Впервые Юри увидел в нем не только замечательного фигуриста, фотографию со страниц спортивных журналов, он увидел в нем живое существо, личность. Внутри что-то приятно затрепетало, поэтому Юри поспешил поправить очки — он всегда так делал, когда смущался или нервничал.

Виктор, что-то неопределённо крякнув, потянулся к своей сумке. Достав из маленького кармашка на боку блистер с таблетками, Никифоров выдавил одну себе на ладонь, тут же закидывая её в рот.

— Снотворное, — коротко бросил он, доставая из той же сумки маску для сна.  
Оттянув резинку, Виктор быстро натянул маску на глаза, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

Юри не решился его отвлекать, поэтому перевёл взгляд на окно. Лететь им оставалось около одиннадцати часов.

***

В России было… холодно. Пусть Виктор и предупреждал, что необходимо брать с собой тёплую одежду, Юри не ожидал, что в Питере будет такая ветреная и снежная погода.

Даже связанный мамой свитер из козьей шерсти мало чем помогал. Юри старался плотнее кутаться в куртку, пряча руки в карманах, но это было бесполезно — безжалостный ветер как будто специально хотел сдуть его с ног, кидая в лицо крупинки снега.

Очки же и вовсе замёрзли, а от тёплого дыхания, что вырывался клубами пара изо рта, на них образовался иней, из-за чего видимость была нулевой. Тяжело вздохнув, Кацуки стянул их с носа, пряча в кармане куртки — футляр лежал где-то на глубине рюкзака, а снимать с плеч и искать его не хотелось.

Подслеповато оглянувшись, Юри бросил быстрый взгляд на Виктора, который стоял в расстёгнутой куртке и полной грудью вдыхал прохладный воздух. На нем даже шапки не было, отчего Юри захотелось возмутиться — ведь он мог простыть! А это было неприемлемо. К волосам Виктора то и дело прилипали снежинки, отчего его пряди весело переливались на свету. Это было завораживающе: холодная красота, к которой было так страшно прикоснуться, потому что от тепла она могла просто растаять, рассыпаться на части.

— Надень капюшон, — сказал Виктор, с улыбкой поглядывая на Юри, — а то замёрзнешь.

— Но ты… — Кацуки не успел договорить, как его прервал женский голос:

—  _Витя, подлец такой, а ну застегнись сейчас же! Застудишься же!_  — Юри сразу вытянулся по струнке от этого голоса. С такой же интонацией в своё время говорила его бабушка, когда он выбегал на улицу без зонтика или забывал что-то важное.

 — _Ба, прекрати, я же не маленький._  — Виктор тоже перешёл на русский язык, отчего Юри стало немного не по себе.

Развернувшись, он заметил, как Виктор подошёл к какой-то низенькой полноватой женщине, позволяя себя обнять. При этом он был таким довольным и спокойным, что Юри невольно залюбовался — редко удавалось увидеть Никифорова без привычной надменности.

— _Совсем отощал,_  — сказала женщина, но Кацуки её не понял.

Когда-то давно он, под влиянием сильной любви к фигуристу, начинал учить русский язык, но быстро это забросил — одному познавать азы было слишком сложно и непонятно, а на репетитора денег в его семье на тот момент не было, поэтому провозившись со словарями и самоучителями примерно месяц, Юри смог выучить только несколько базовых фраз: «здравствуйте», «как дела», «до свидания»; да запомнить несколько букв из алфавита.

Сейчас же ему было очень стыдно за то, что он бросил эти занятия, ведь будь Кацуки чуть более настойчивым, то сейчас мог бы понять то, о чем говорили эти двое.

—  _Это Юри Кацуки,_  — Юри отреагировал на своё имя, поэтому поднял голову, пристально всматриваясь в Виктора и рядом стоящую женщину, которая все ещё обнимала его за талию, — _он японский фигурист, которого я буду тренировать у нас в комплексе._ Юри, — Виктор вновь перешёл на японский, — это — Надежда Никифорова, моя бабушка.

— Приятно познакомиться, — на ломанном русском проговорил тот, чуть ли не стуча зубами. Поклонившись в знак уважения, Юри, когда выпрямлялся, шмыгнул красным носом.

—  _Ты посмотри, совсем замёрз,_  — запричитала Надежда Никифорова.

Достав у себя из сумки шарф, который она везла для Вити, она быстро укутала удивлённого японца, плотнее надевая капюшон, чуть ли не завязывая его на подбородке.

— С-спасибо, — нерешительно пробормотал Юри, выдыхая клубы пара.

—  _Так, а ну быстро в машину, ещё не хватало, чтобы вы тут окончательно замёрзли,_  — пропустив благодарность мимо ушей, бабушка Виктора подтолкнула этих двоих вперёд. —  _И, Витя, застегнись, кому говорю!_

—  _Я жду, пока Кудряшку выведут,_  — Виктор сложил руки на груди, но нахмуриться так и не вышло — губы, как назло, расплывались в улыбке.

—  _Я сама его заберу, так что иди._ — Бабушка вновь подтолкнула его вперёд.

—  _Нет уж, так не пойдёт._  — Виктор встал в позу, явно не намереваясь уступать Надежде Никифоровой.

—  _Тогда зайдите оба в аэропорт!_  — она ощутимо повысила голос, отчего Юри передёрнул плечами (отчасти это произошло и от холода). Ему захотелось тут же исполнить то, что сказала бабушка Виктора, но была одна проблема — Юри не понял, что она сказала.

Надежда Никифоровна не растерялась, поэтому, подойдя к ним двоим и, схватив их за руки, тут же потянула за собой в здание аэропорта.

***

Кацуки хотел остановиться в одной из гостиниц Санкт-Петербурга, чтобы лишний раз не докучать своим присутствием, но Надежда Никифорова настояла на том, чтобы Виктор определил его у себя дома, в одной из пустующих комнат.

Юри всеми силами хотел отказаться от этой затеи, но бабушка Виктора, да и сам Виктор настаивали на обратном. Даже Кудряшка был воодушевлён, поэтому лез лизать его щеки, что слегка настораживало.

—  _Я тоже у тебя погощу некоторое время,_  — проговорила бабушка, поглаживая Виктора по растрёпанным волосам, — _ведь знаю же, что опять ничего путного есть не будешь, и гостя своего голодом заморишь._

— _Ну Ба,_  — пробормотал Виктор, — _все будет нормально, не накручивай._

—  _Знаю я твоё нормально, Витя, знаю._

***

Юри долго не мог уснуть.

Сначала он долго ворочался, потому что не мог заснуть на новом месте, а потом долго уворачивался, потому что Кудряшка норовил подлезть под одеяло, чтобы, разлёгшись, начать его пинать.

Именно поэтому к утру Кацуки был вымотанным и с еле заметными синяками под глазами.

— Здравствуйте, — пробормотал он, заходя на кухню, в которой собрались все: бабушка Виктора и сам Виктор, а ещё Кудряшка, будь он неладен.

—  _Садись, кормить буду,_  — Юри не понял, что сказала ему Надежда Никифорова, но по тому, как Виктор стрелял глазами на стул, все-таки сообразил, что нужно сесть.

Бабушка Виктора тут же поставила перед ним чашку крепкого кофе и пододвинула тарелку с беляшами.

—  _С пылу с жару,_  — проговорила она, добродушно улыбаясь, а у Юри чуть челюсть не отвисла, так как он не ожидал, что к нему проявят такое гостеприимство.

Виктор, сидя на противоположном конце стола, откровенно над ним насмехался.

—  _Ба, у нас сейчас будет тренировка, так что не нужно кормить его жирным,_  — Надежда Никифорова лишь отмахнулась от слов внука, подталкивая к японцу один румяный беляш:

—  _Кушай_.

Виктор все же засмеялся в голос, а потом потянулся за одним беляшом. Откусив добротный кусок, он как бы предложил сделать Юри то же самое, пристально глядя за его реакцией.

Несмело взяв из тарелки один из беляшей, Юри аккуратно откусил кусок, в ту же секунду откусывая ещё больше.

— Вкусно, — пропыхтел он, отчего Виктор лучезарно улыбнулся и погладил бабушку по плечу.

***

Юри объелся. Опять. Совсем как тогда, в 2014 году на олимпиаде в Сочи, обожрался, как мог, потому что просто не мог остановиться, — беляши Надежды Никифоровой были очень вкусны и остановиться на одном Кацуки просто не смог.  
Поэтому сейчас он плелся в дурном настроении за Виктором, который петлял по коридорам спортивного центра. Эх, вот если бы вернуться на несколько часов раньше и отговорить себя от выпечки…

— Зачем ты привёз с собой этого тупицу? — Юрий даже не стал переходить на русский, так сильно хотел задеть Юри. Правду сказать, у него это получилось, потому что Кацуки сразу почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Эй, прекрати, — говоря это, Виктор нахмурился, — Юр, перестань вести себя как ребёнок.

— Больно надо, — хмыкнул тот, отступая.

— Так, а ты чего стоишь? — обратился Никифоров к Юри, смешливо глядя ему в глаза. — Давай переобувайся и на лёд бегом марш!

— Да! — крикнул Кацуки, ища глазами скамейку.

— Вот же идиот, — тихо буркнул Плисецкий, выкатываясь на лёд.

***

Юри любил кататься на льду. Ему нравилось скользить по тонкой глади, нравилось, как напрягались мышцы, а лёгкий ветерок трепал волосы. На льду он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, поэтому сейчас был спокоен.

Виктор пока что не подходил к нему, казалось, что он вообще на него не смотрел, поэтому у Юри появилось стойкое ощущение, что ему все равно. От этого стало немного обидно, но все ненужные мысли тут же отошли на второй план, как только Юри заметил Плисецкого. Тот, как будто бы специально, хотел подрезать его, лишая опоры под ногами.

Юрий, словно акула, кружил рядом, резко выезжая откуда-то сзади, пугая Юри до нервной дрожи, загоняя его ближе к бортам катка. Это нервировало, но Кацуки старался не поддаваться на такие вот провокации, поэтому каждый раз выравнивался, следуя намеченному пути.

Со временем Юрий перестал его преследовать, поэтому Кацуки можно было вздохнуть спокойно. На самом деле Юри воспринимал это как своеобразную проверку, поэтому старался не зацикливаться на этом.

— Выпрямись, — прошептал Виктор в самое ухо, хватая Юри за талию.

Тот чуть не взвизгнул от страха.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал тот, тяжело выдыхая.

Руки у Виктора были очень горячими, Юри бы даже сказал, обжигающими. Тот, все ещё держа его за талию, медленно катился рядом.

— Молодец, — также тихо проговорил он на ухо Кацуки, проходясь руками по рёбрам.

Юри в этот момент чуть не упал: он всю жизнь боялся щекотки, поэтому такое невинное прикосновение вызвало у него порыв тихого смеха.

— Ты что же, щекотки боишься? — удивлённо выпалил Виктор, опуская руки обратно на талию.

— Очень, — красный, как рак, Юри попытался отвернуться в попытке спрятать смущённое лицо, но Виктор отпустил его, обгоняя.

— Давай наперегонки, — кинул он, быстро набирая скорость.

Юри не мог отказаться от такого предложения.

***

Россия была… странной. Юри не мог точно сказать, чем именно она была странной, но то, что все здесь было иным оставалось фактом. Люди, города, да даже воздух казался каким-то другим, свободным, что ли.

Виктор тоже был другим.

Юри создал его образ из фотосессий, статей и интервью, поэтому был готов встретить смешного, временами пошлого и самовлюблённого парня, а встретил ласкового, заботящегося о себе и других человека, который мог открыто улыбаться своим родным и друзьям, с теплотой во взгляде смотря на них. Человека, который мог отдать все на свете за то, чтобы с его любимыми людьми было все в порядке. Человека, в которого можно было влюбиться.

Виктор был чем-то схож с Кудряшкой, — он любил ошиваться рядом, когда была такая возможность, любил дурачиться и крутиться волчком, подначивая на баловство, просто любил, как бы это не звучало. Временами это раздражало, но все чаще казалось милым и до боли родным.

— Давай станцуем, — предложил Виктор, протягивая ладонь.

Они стояли на льду, тренировка уже давно подошла к концу, поэтому они остались одни, не забыв пообещать управляющему, что сами закроют зал.

Юри ничего не ответил, потому что побоялся, что голос может дать петуха, поэтому просто протянул вперёд руку, хватаясь за горячую ладонь Никифорова.

Закружившись с ним в танце, Кацуки подумал, что ещё несколько лет не сможет покинуть эту страну.


	2. Кошки - утончённые существа

Кошки — утончённые существа.

Они любят ласку и ненавидят, когда их преследуют, обожают совать свой нос туда, куда не следует. А ещё кошки ветрены — им не нужен никто, кроме их самих.

Таким был Юрий, до того, как встретил Виктора.

Плисецкий всегда считал себя выше других, не признавал ничьих идеалов и авторитетов. Всегда был сам себе на уме и не любил общество, потому что считал толпу признаком слабости. Одиночки — вот кто поистине сильны духом, и Юрий старался соответствовать выбранному пути: много грубил, в особые моменты переходя на личности; язвил и просто любил давить на больные места, ограждая этими нехитрыми действиями себя от всего мира. О, это было его особо любимым занятием — вскрывать раны слабых нытиков и давить на них, заставляя обливаться слезами вперемешку с соплями.

Поэтому появление Виктора он принял как должное. Никифоров обязан был его заметить — так и случилось — он выделил его из толпы, заставляя чуть ли не светиться от счастья; позвал с собой и подарил надежду на прекрасное будущее — Плисецкий именно этого и желал.

Желал славы, всемирной любви и… внимания, совсем чуть-чуть, всего лишь капельку.

И Виктор дал это внимание.

Дружелюбный и добрый, Виктор обожал тактильные ощущения, поэтому всегда невзначай касался растрёпанных волос Юрия, заставляя чуть ли не дрожать всем телом; заставляя щериться и пытаться уйти от прикосновений, аки уличный кот, которого заключила в объятия маленькая девочка. Заставляя ненавидеть эти прикосновения и одновременно желать их.

Юрий был сильным, ему не нужен был никто, кроме Виктора — заядлого собачника, любителя повилять хвостом перед всеми, кто попадал в его поле зрения.

Он нуждался в Викторе, который был расчётлив и хитёр, который умел манипулировать людьми так, что те поступали так, как он хотел… который был ветреным, как будто имел кошачью натуру.

Виктор был тем, кого так хотел Юрий, поэтому было не удивительно, что тот вскоре попытался от него сбежать — любвеобильный кот — страшнее всего, ведь он прилипчив и надоедлив, не даёт проходу и всегда увивается хвостом, стараясь поспеть за своим хозяином.

Не мудрено, что Никифорову вскоре все это надоело — ему потребовалось разнообразие и другие люди, которые не были так отчаянно влюблены. Ему нужны были новые жертвы для своих диких игрищ, поэтому Юри стал для него временной отдушиной — наивный и невинный, готовый пойти на все — чем не хорошая замена надменного паренька, который преследует его по пятам? Совершенно противоположные и такие одинаковые одновременно — сталкивать их лбами было бы одно удовольствие. И Виктор сталкивал, не стыдясь никаких методов, просто стравливал их, издалека наслаждаясь перепалками, руганью и просто дракой.

Стравливал, потому что было интересно, кто кого победит.

Если бы тогда Юрий знал, во что обернётся его знакомство с Виктором, — он никогда не поменял бы своего решения, повторно наступил бы на одни и те же грабли.

Ведь быть приручённым — не так плохо, как быть поистине одиноким.


	3. Пепел на твоих руках

Его губы всегда отдавали горечью.

Его глаза всегда были полны тоски.

Он весь выглядел так, как будто его не существовало, как будто он был, и… его не стало. Пропал. Растворился. Умер.

Умер. 

Не успев до конца проявить себя.

Именно это и пугало Юри, когда он смотрел Юрию в глаза. В его холодные, как будто стеклянные и выцветшие глаза, которые манили редкими огоньками в самой глубине. Эти огоньки так тепло переливались, так манили, что Кацуки не мог держаться в стороне — его тянуло к нему. Нестерпимо тащило канатом к этому мертвому русскому.

К этой беспощадной и холодной зиме.

— Отвали, придурок.

Юрий говорил с ним так, как будто хотел избить, причинить боль или, что более вероятно, пустить кровь. Да, именно так — пустить кровь, чтобы иссушить исхудавшее от постоянных тренировок тело; так, чтобы в венах не осталось ничего — чтобы там образовалась пустыня. Юрий не догадывался, что каждый раз он фактически исполнял свою мечту — он его бил, вот только не кулаками, а словами.

Он душил его своим обращением, своей грубостью.

Он убивал его так медленно — слово за словом, что буквально не замечал изменений. Он причинял ему боль с такой точностью, что на теле и душе не оставалось видимых следов. Отталкивал, измывался, лгал — лишь бы уйти, скрыться от черных омутов, что так искусно видели душу и лезли в самое сердце.

Уйти — это все, что требовалось.

Уйти — делов-то. Всего лишь надо было вернуться обратно и плыть по течению, все дальше губя себя в… себе. В своих мыслях, поступках. Во всем. Терять себя раз за разом, вырывая все человеческое и доброе, заполняя пустые места снегом и сигаретным дымом.

Дым.

Он клубится, въедаясь в одежду и кожу, наполняя легкие горечью, а губы табачным вкусом.

Дым.

Он везде, он клубится — ничего не разглядеть: ни себя, ни других, — только дым. Его много. Так много, что можно задохнуться.

— Юрий, на улице холодно, иди обратно в дом, а то простынешь!

Юрию плевать — на тупые просьбы, на этот ласковый голос Кацуки, на вшивую собаку, что крутится рядом.

Холод — он сам, потому что последний огонек надежды навсегда потух в глубине.


	4. Вечность на троих

Виктор был на редкость любвеобильным. Он не любил делиться ничем с другими, будь то слава и всеобщая любовь или внимание, которое ему уделял конкретный человек. Поэтому, наверное, Виктора можно было назвать собственником, так как он очень ревностно относился к подобным выходкам со стороны. Но, бывали и исключения.

Возьмем, к примеру, Юрия.

Взбалмошный и раздражающий паренек, который за словом в карман не полезет — обычный русский парень, который если не решит все словами, так обязательно донесет свою мысль кулаками. Взрывной и иногда грубый. Такой переменчивый и очень пылкий. Владеть таким парнем — одно удовольствие, и Виктор владел.

Юрий был всецело его: и сердцем, и душой. С ним Виктор мог поделиться чем угодно, хоть поставить весь мир на колени у его ног, хоть разделить любовь и обожание. Для этого парня он готов был пожертвовать всем, чем только мог владеть.

И это устраивало их обоих. Поэтому, когда в поле зрения Виктора замаячил Юри, тот не сомневался, что сможет добиться его расположения и преподнести своему взрывному русскому красивый подарок. Правда, Виктор не учел, что такой подарок может прийтись не по душе.

***

— Сука! — Юрий бесился.

Его до дрожи раздражал этот японец, который чуть ли не заглядывал в рот Виктору, который таскался за ним по пятам, который… был милым и беззащитным, что его хотелось ударить. А еще он был неловким, отчего Юрий мало-помалу закипал.

Таким неловким, что он мог запутаться в своих ногах и упасть ничком, буквально встречаясь лицом с полом. Это умиляло и бесило Юрия, отчего Кацуки в такие минуты хотелось поднять и трясти, чтобы поставить на место напрочь сдвинутые мозги, чтобы заставить встряхнуться и выбить пару слезинок.

Да и Виктор был хорош! Крутился перед Юри как мартовский кот, благо, что не орал дурниной при его появлении. А ведь это тоже заставляло Плисецкого беситься в неконтролируемом припадке, так как терять расположение Виктора не хотелось. Его вообще терять не хотелось. А так получалось, что Никифоров сбегал от него к этому милому комочку беспомощности, отчего хотелось лезть на стену. И ведь ничего толкового Юрий сделать не мог: избить Кацуки было не вариантом, потому что тот попросту ему нравился, пусть и не так сильно, как Виктор; избить самого Виктора? Так это вообще отдавало легким флером безумия, так что тоже отметалось. Плюнуть на это и уйти восвояси? — Юрий был слишком упрям, чтобы так просто отдавать Виктора какому-то незнакомому пацану, который выглядел как обиженная девчонка.

Все это приводило Юрия в тупик.

Он не знал, что следует сделать и как поступить, поэтому действовал на эмоциях: изредка кричал на Юри, периодически давая ему несильные оплеухи, и старался избегать Виктора, так как боялся, что не сдержится и набьет его самодовольную морду или просто потеряет над собой контроль и трахнет его.

Так бы и случилось: рано или поздно Юрий исполнил что-нибудь из этого, но ничего не пригодилось, потому что Виктор нашел альтернативное решение образовавшегося непонимания.

***

— Ааа, — как-то задушено пропищал Юри, стараясь закрыть глаза руками, и, впрочем, было от чего.

Они втроем, после выматывающего дня, решили сходить на теплый источник под открытым небом. И все было бы нормально, если бы Виктор не вылез из воды и не стал расхаживать взад-вперед в чем мать родила перед носом у Кацуки. У того разве что кровь не хлынула от перевозбуждения, но негодующий писк все же сорвался с губ.

А Виктор будто этого не замечал, тряся своими причиндалами перед впечатлительным японцем, о чем-то уверенно вещая на русском.

За всем этим представлением Юри совсем не заметил Плисецкого, который осторожно подплыл сзади. Прижавшись грудью к спине Кацуки, отчего вызывая дрожь по его телу. Юрий расставил руки по бокам от парня, перекрывая ему все пути к отступлению.

— Эй, что это… — Юри прервался на самой середине фразы, когда Юрий положил правую руку ему на грудь и притянул ближе к себе, заставляя прогнуться.

— Заткнись, — тихо, но как показалось Кацуки, достаточно злобно проговорил Юрий, плотнее притискивая его к каменному выступу.

Юри затрясся в его руках, забился раненной птицей. Ему не нравилось столь грубое отношение, да и вообще не нравились подобные прикосновения, которые несли какой-то дикий холод и ненависть. Попытавшись выбраться, Юри оттолкнулся от каменного выступа, сильнее упираясь спиной в разгоряченного русского. Но от этого ничего не вышло. Юрий, что-то задушено зашипев, сильнее вдавил его своим телом в твердую поверхность, промежностью упираясь в ягодицы.

— Ой, — Юри задушено пискнул, а лицо его заметно покраснело. Было видно, как его глаза наполняются мелкими слезинками, а губы кривятся в горькой гримасе.

— Ну что ты, Юри? — спросил его Виктор, присаживаясь перед ним на колени. — Что не так, милый? — ласково проговорил Никифоров, нежно касаясь рукой его щеки.

Приподняв его голову, Виктор чувственно огладил подбородок и скулу японца, с затаенной нежностью заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Не молчи, Юри. — Виктор слишком медленно, как будто картинно, наклонился к Кацуки ближе, не забывая аккуратно поглаживать щеку. Улыбнувшись, Никифоров поцеловал его в щеку, медленной и сладкой дорожкой поцелуев спускаясь к губами.

Тем временем Юрий не терял времени: он мягко потирался о ягодицы японца, нежно, но ощутимо оглаживая его тело, отчего Юри дрожал пуще прежнего, чуть ли не всхлипывая. Отведя чуть в сторону влажные черные волосы, которые прилипли к шее, Юрий, словно кот, уткнулся носом в выемку ключицы, медленно начиная подниматься все выше к шее, прочерчивая неровную линию.

Виктор вовсю пытался раззадорить зажатого японца поцелуями, которыми осыпал его лицо и шею, стараясь расшевелить, но Юри не пытался даже ответить на них. Он сжимал губы сильнее с каждым разом, как только Виктор пытался их приласкать. Это, если можно так сказать, вызывало недоумение и желание покорить неуступчивого парня. Именно поэтому Виктор старался действовать как можно ласковее, будто уговаривая ответить, и вскоре у него это получилось. От активных ласк Юрия сзади и нежных касаний губ спереди, Юри не удержался и взбудоражено вздохнул, на мгновение приоткрывая губы. Это хватило Виктору для того, чтобы поцеловать неуступчивого японца чуть глубже.

— Эй, харе его слюнявить! — Юрий сильнее вдавил бедра Кацуки в каменный выступ, потираясь образовавшимся стояком между ложбинкой ягодиц, вызывая возбужденный трепет. — Вы вообще-то тут не одни.

— Хм, точно, — отстранившись от немного расслабившегося Кацуки, проговорил Виктор, облизывая губы. — Иди сюда. — Никифоров протянул руку и зарылся в пшеничного цвета волосы Плисецкого, ощутимо притягивая его к себе.

Когда они слились в поцелуе, Юри не мог оторвать от них глаз. Да это даже поцелуем было назвать сложно, потому что их ласки выглядели как война. Юрий в поцелуе вел себя очень грубо: он кусал Виктора за губы, иногда оттягивая нижнюю зубами, тем самым дразня своей игрой хитрого Виктора. Изредка было видно, как их языки сплетались в ожесточенном танце, борясь за главенство.

Со стороны это выглядело красиво… и возбуждающе, поэтому Юри не удержался и жалобно заскулил, смотря на этих двоих голодными глазами.

— Милый, — глубоким хриплым голосом сказал Виктор, притягивая Юри ближе. — Давай, поцелуй его. — Никифоров буквально столкнул их вместе, любовно смотря на происходящее.

Дерзость Юрия в поцелуе с Виктором испарилась, как только он соприкоснулся губами с Юри. Плисецкий как будто пытался утешить Кацуки, поэтому аккуратно, но напористо целовал, не смея терзать нижнюю губу зубами. Стоя сзади, он оглаживал его бока, изредка спускаясь ниже, касаясь вставшего члена пальцами. Все это заставляло Кацуки дрожать в руках Юрия.

— Подвиньтесь. — Виктор легко оттолкнул Юри от бортика, становясь на его место.

Как только Никифоров залез в воду, Юрий толкнул Кацуки обратно, заставляя того прижаться к обнаженному торсу Виктора. Притиснувшись к нему плотнее, Юри немного сместился вбок, отчего его член скользнул и удачно уместился под яйцами Виктора. От этого неожиданного соприкосновения, Юри охнул и отстранился от Юрия, глубоко дыша. Его щеки пуще прежнего горели огнем, а глаза, что ранее блестели от слез, — сейчас блестели от возбуждения, которое разливалось по телу и закручивалось в районе живота, приятной пружиной сворачиваясь глубоко внутри. Отпустив себя, Юри несмело положил руки на грудь Виктора, принимаясь невесомо поглаживать бархатную кожу.

— Приласкай соски, — попросил Виктор, прикрывая глаза.

Ему были приятны подобные прикосновения, особенно был приятен взгляд Юрия, который сверлил его на протяжении всего вечера.

Плисецкий подтолкнул Юри чуть ближе к Виктору, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице. Удовлетворившись полученным результатом, Юрий отвесил несильный шлепок по ягодице Кацуки, слыша его удивленный стон. Проделав так несколько раз, Юрий стал интимно поглаживать бедра, изредка переходя на упругие половинки, что так приятно ложились в руку. Юрий, повинуясь порыву, мял их в своих руках, периодически раздвигая в стороны, заставляя застенчивого японца испускать гортанные стоны и вилять задницей, будто дешевая проститука.

Виктор, не стерпев, скользнул пальцами в ложбинку ягодиц, пристально смотря Юрию в глаза. У Плисецкого чуть ли искры из глаз не посыпались от того взгляда, которым его наградил Никифоров.

Добравшись до сжатой дырки, Виктор попытался несильно ее приласкать, но Юри начал брыкаться.

— Не надо, — шептал он, виляя задом, пытаясь уйти от нежеланного прикосновения.

— Тише, — шептал Виктор в ухо Кацуки, нежно поглаживая его спину. — Все будет, но не в этот раз.

Этот ответ устроил Юри более чем полностью, поэтому он прекратил зажиматься и через некоторое время полностью расслабился, растворяясь в руках двух русских, что так умело дарили наслаждение.

***

Юрий проснулся от того, что безобразная шавка Виктора улеглась на его ноги, мешая нормально перевернуться на другой бок. Приоткрыв глаз, он увидел на другой половине кровати Юри. Тот спал без задних ног, во сне блаженно улыбаясь. Их руки были переплетены между собой, а Кацуки, по мнению Юрия, был слишком близко к нему, но в данный момент его это не сильно заботило, так как было приятно и уютно находится с ним рядом.

Сзади него что-то завозилось, а потом на талию обрушилась рука Виктора, которая в свойственной только ему манере притянула Юрия ближе. Упираясь спиной в грудь Виктора, Юрий чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.


	5. Altyn

Ночь.

Яркие точки проносятся перед глазами, создавая непрерывную цепь света. От них невозможно оторвать глаз: они сливаются, блестят и переливаются, с каждым новым мгновением манят к себе. Прохладный воздух бьет в лицо, отчего глаза непроизвольно слезятся — маленькие капельки срываются с уголков глаз и катятся вниз по лицу, практически сразу же высыхая. Юрий, не удержавшись, зажмуривает глаза, чувствуя, как по щекам текут горячие слезы. Наклонившись, он утыкается лбом в спину Отабека, пытаясь спрятаться от ветра. Его глаза все еще слезятся, когда ночная прохлада пробирается под кофту и заставляет ежится.

Они катаются по ночному городу еще несколько часов, а потом молча расходятся.

* * *

— Привет.

Отабек прямолинеен — он не любит врать, но еще больше ненавидит ходить вокруг да около. Он присаживается рядом за столик, за которым сидит Юра, даже не удосужившись спросить разрешения. Плисецкий молчит — ненавидит говорить по утрам, откровенно бесится, когда к нему лезут в такие моменты. Лишь кидает напряженные и предупреждающие взгляды, не пытаясь накинуться с кулаками. Отабека, кажется, все устраивает: он, развалившись, блуждает взглядом по холодному лицу, иногда заглядывая в ледяные глаза. Его взгляд полон изучающего огня и бездонной черноты, которая утягивает все больше в ад, в саму преисподнюю, где царит сплошное пекло.

Лед и пламя — чем не интересный союз?

Они молчат. Тишина напряженная, как кажется Юре, недобрая. Она грузом ложится на плечи и давит к земле, пытается раздавить. Пытается выдавить хоть какие-то слова, но они оба слишком стойкие, чтобы повестись на ее провокацию.

— Что-нибудь выбрали? — голос извне их вселенной выбивает из колеи, заставляет передернуть плечами. Отабек хмурится, но все же отвечает. Как будто нехотя заставляет себя говорить, неотрывно следя за холодным взглядом голубых глаз. Будто проверяет реакцию.

Юре не хочется быть подопытным, поэтому он отступает первым — переводит взгляд на остывшую чашку с кофе, на котором образовалась неприятная корка. Горько. Яичница в тарелке тоже остыла, поэтому превратилась в маслянистое нечто, от которой от одного вида воротит. Кривя презрительное разочарование на лице, Юра все-таки отодвигает от себя тарелку — он слишком устал в последнее время, ему нужен отдых и покой.

Официантка давно ушла, покачивая бедрами из стороны в сторону, а Отабек до сих пор молчит — выжидает или просто пытается достучаться, пытается вывести из себя.

— Привет, — хрипло отвечает Юра, потому что ему надоело постоянно сопротивляться.

* * *

Юра не помнит, когда они познакомились, но со слов Отабека понимает, что было это весьма давно, да и явно прошло не слишком радужно. Когда он думает об этом, ему становится смешно: это сейчас он научился быть более сдержанным и миролюбивым, тогда же он за словом в карман не лез. Почему-то ему приятно думать о том, чем он мог зацепить Отабека, какую колкость сказал, что тот не только не возненавидел его, но и не забыл. Отабек упорно молчит на все расспросы, потому что ему не хочется смешить Юру больше прежнего. Тем более что он надеется на то, что тот сам все вспомнит.

Отабек немногословен, но с Юрием ему действительно нравится разговаривать. Он первым начинает разговор, первый подталкивает на откровенность. Юре нравится, что у него есть тот человек, который готов выслушать порою сбивчивую речь и обилие брани. Ругательство — его визитная карточка, он без нее никуда, поэтому Юре вдвойне приятно, что Отабек принимает эту его сторону. Так приятно, что хочется сделать ответный подарок — для начала избавиться от мата, потому что с каждой новой встречей Юре становится немного стыдно за себя. Преимущественно за свои слова. Он боится обидеть, поэтому чаще берет паузу — обдумывает ответ. Кажется, Отабек это ценит.

Они гуляют по городу.

Отабеку много стоило вытащить упирающегося Юру на прогулку, но теперь он хотя бы понимает, почему Юра не хотел никуда идти. Его фанатки повсюду: преследуют, вторгаются между ними в самый неподходящий момент, пытаются утянуть его из рук. Отабек бесится, но это практически не имеет значения, потому что Юра раздражен в два раза больше. Он кричит, убегает, кроет их матом — настолько его бесит повышенное внимание. Настолько его бесят чужие руки, которые хватают его за плечи и вертят как тряпичную куклу. Отабек кое-как разгоняет расстроенных фанаток, а потом говорит, что проще вернуться в отель.

Юра расстроен, но все равно огрызается — он не хочет заканчивать их встречу вот так. Тогда Отабек предлагает сбежать — сажает на байк, и мчит подальше от города и суеты. Мчит так, как будто его ничего не держит, потому что все, что нужно, у него уже есть.

На окраине города, где-то там, в самой глуши, где бежит, переливаясь, быстрая река, а трава похожа на изумруды, он останавливается. Солнце как раз садится, из-за чего полоска горизонта приобретает огненный оттенок; полыхает пламенем. Юрий чувствует себя спокойно — он почувствовал это еще тогда, когда они гнали на полной скорости из города. Сейчас он ощущает умиротворение — ему тепло и хорошо и больше ничего не надо.

Заглядывая Юре в глаза, Отабек видит тающий лед и ему нравится это зрелище.

* * *

Юре нравятся коты, а Отабек считает, что Юра и есть истинный кот — дикий, неприступный и временами ласковый. Юра обижается на это сравнение, но когда Отабек указывает на рядом проходящего бродячего кота, когда видит, как в глазах Юрия загорается детское пламя бесконечной любви, он не может удержаться от улыбки. Она непроизвольно наползает на его лицо, делая жесткие черты такими мягкими и нежными, что невозможно оторвать взгляд. Но Юра этого не видит — кот мягко трется о его руку, мурча свою ласковую песню, что он не замечает ничего вокруг. Ни мягкую улыбку Отабека, ни его влюбленных глаз, что так цепко следят за ним. Он слишком счастлив для деталей.

* * *

Отабек не любит юлить, поэтому, когда настает время, он спрашивает:

— Ты будешь со мной встречаться?

Он протягивает раскрытую ладонь, как будто готовясь скрепить согласие рукопожатием, но Юру это не шибко устраивает. Думая над его словами, он будто нарочно тянет резину, отмечая напряженность и волнение Отабека. Ему приятно, что хоть кто-то ценит его мнение.

Рывком схватив его за грудки черной футболки с тигром, которую подарил ему не так давно, Юра жестко целует его.

Отабеку нравится такой ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4822373


	6. Древние легенды

_Говорят, что древние легенды правдивы, но так ли это на самом деле? Никто не знает точного ответа на этот вопрос. Одни безукоризненно верят в то, что все легенды были основаны на реальных событиях, просто со временем люди чуть-чуть приукрасили реальность, позволяя волшебству и воображению напитать историю. Другие же твердят, что все это ложь и детские сказки, что не бывает принцев на белых конях и прекрасных принцесс, страдающих от злого колдовства. Я не берусь судить древние легенды, я просто верю, что такое вполне могло быть._

Все началось несколько веков назад. Тогда еще летали драконы, рассекая своими огромными крыльями небо, тогда еще верили в волшебство и стремились его познать. Не то, что сейчас — в век больших возможностей и потерянных людей. Тогда все было совсем по-другому.

В одном королевстве, которое стояло на окраине мира, царили любовь и доброта. Но не все было так радужно, как казалось на первый взгляд. Все портил лес, который стоял особняком, закрывая королевство своими могучими ветвями.

Лес стоял непроглядной стеной, казалось, что даже лучик света не мог пробраться сквозь толстые кроны деревьев, даже капля утреннего дождя не могла пробиться сквозь зеленый заслон. Хоть он и закрывал часть королевства от остального мира, защищал маленькое царство от нападений врагов, никто из жителей не решался в него заходить, а если находились смельчаки, которые с высоко поднятой головой входили в запутанный лес, то возвращались они лишенные рассудка или не возвращались вовсе.

Лес пугал своей тишиной и странной аурой, которая, словно туман, стелилась по земле, щекоча ноги прохожих. Даже бесчисленные попытки вырубить его или спалить не имели успеха — крепкие деревья не поддавались напору топоров и пил, а горючие вещества и вовсе не желали воспламеняться. С каждым новым разом пытаясь уничтожить зеленый мир, люди ощущали вражду, с которой их встречала трава на опушке леса; ненависть, с которой прогонял их злобный ветер; мертвую тишину, которая лишала рассудка. Со временем лес оставили в покое: к нему не пускали детей, запрещая резвиться по зеленому лугу, не выгуливали скот, потому что боялись мора. Лес, как живое существо, не принимал людей, а люди не принимали Лес.

Их безмолвная вражда продолжалась бы еще несколько веков, если бы не один Король, который решил оказать помощь своему брату. Он, руководствуясь чистыми помыслами и здравым рассудком, ступил на заросшую тропинку, которая змеей увивалась в лес. Все попытки остановить отважного Короля были тщетными — он был слишком упрям, чтобы сдаваться без боя.

Не сумев переубедить своего названного брата, Виктор подарил на прощание оберег, который должен был защищать отважного Короля от злой участи. Приняв подарок доброжелательно, Король повесил на шею кулон в виде полумесяца и, простившись, ушел.

Лес встретил его тишиной. Ни одной птахи не было слышно, ни одно животное не промелькнуло в кустах. Это была мертвая и нехорошая тишина — от нее мурашки бежали по коже, а в сердце начинала биться паника. Чем дальше продвигался Король, тем уродливее становился лес: мертвые, будто сбитые с ног, деревья лежали на земле, скрюченными корнями из последних сил держась по почву. Небо, чернеющее от наступления ночи, не высыпало на свое полотно ни единой звезды, даже Луна — вечная спутница, пряталась где-то за тучами, испуганно светясь из-за них. В кромешной тьме по мертвой земле идти было неуютно, поэтому Король решил сделать привал. Найти укромное место было не сложно, тяжелее всего было добыть огонь. Сухие собранные ветки, как назло, не хотели гореть. Даже маленькие искорки тут же гасли, стоило им коснуться скрюченных веток. Это пугало Короля, потому что с каждой секундой становилось все чернее, а огонь, такой необходимый и теплый, все не хотел появляться.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо взмолился он, в очередной раз пробуя поджечь сухие ветки. Искра, с таким трудом добытая, жадно обхватила конец и тлеющей походкой пошла по ветке, требуя больше воздуха. Не веря своим глазам, Король начал раздувать искру, пытаясь создать огонь. Вскоре у него это получилось.

Приняв пищу и устроившись на ночлег, Король заснул, не замечая следящие из глубины леса глаза.

* * *

Пробуждение было необычным: сперва Король услышал тихое щебетание рядом с собой, а потом почувствовал прикосновение мягких крыльев к своей руке.

Аккуратно, стараясь не тревожить, он медленно открыл глаза: рядом с ним резвилось несколько пташек, которые, не боясь, кружились рядом, изредка садясь к нему в руку. Они были настолько малы и беззащитны, что Королю было стыдно прогонять их, но и лежать он больше не мог. Когда он пошевелил одним из пальцев руки, одна пташка жалобно чирикнула и тут же улетела, — вторая последовала за ней. Король не успел заметить, как в клюве у второй птахи что-то блеснуло — та слишком быстро скрылась в лесу.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Король огляделся: мертвая земля была усыпана зеленой травой, а на поляне расцвело бесчисленное количество цветов. Правда, где-то там, вдалеке, все еще были видны выкорчеванные деревья, которые безжизненно валялись на дороге.

— Убирайся!

Казалось, это сказал сам Лес, потому что звук шел сразу отовсюду. Этот голос был воинственным, злым и слегка одиноким.

Король поднялся с места — пусть он и был немного напуган, убегать в страхе он был не намерен. Оглядевшись, он не увидел никого — Лес был безлюден; даже пташки улетели, не оставив после себя и следа.

— Я пришел договориться, — вымолвил Король. — Я Отабек Алтын, король соседнего…

— Мне плевать, кто ты такой! — на злобный ответ деревья отозвались предупреждающим шипением, а по поляне прошелся прохладный ветерок.

— Я ничего тебе не сделаю, даю слово.

Отабек не знал, к кому он обращался: к самому Лесу, который таил в себе древние тайны или к существу, которое пряталось в кронах.

— Ты — человек, а вам нельзя верить. — Голос был категоричен; казалось, что он был наполнен едкой горечью и болью, но Отабек не желал обращать на это внимание.

— Если нам нельзя верить, то зачем ты впустил меня? — Алтын пристально вглядывался в лес, пытаясь найти того, кто с ним говорил, но все попытки были тщетны — это существо умело прятаться и явно не желало близких встреч.

В ответ ему была тишина — существо молчало, не желая отвечать. Отабек еще раз пристально вгляделся в кроны деревьев, но кроме листьев ничего не увидел. Стоять на месте было бесполезной тратой времени, поэтому Алтын сделал первый шаг.

— Стой! — остановил его голос.

— Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я ушел? Я ухожу, — его слова прозвучали как вызов. Отабек понимал, что играет с огнем, но ничего не мог поделать — ему было до дрожи любопытно, поэтому он старался вывести это существо на контакт.

Сделав еще один шаг, он ожидал, что это существо вновь прикажет ему остановиться, но реальность была иной: голос пропал, как и ощущение присутствия. Казалось, что оно поверило ему и решило уйти.

— Ну и чего ты встал? — раздался голос над самой головой.

Вздрогнув, Отабек поднял голову, но увидел лишь кроны ярко-зеленой листвы и куски чистого и ясного неба. Встряхнувшись, Алтын продолжил путь.

— Кто ты? — спросил он, проходя по извилистой тропинке. Она отличалась от той, по которой он шел, но раз существо его не останавливало, значит, он был на правильном пути.

— А тебе какая разница? — голос был странным: злым и надломленным.

— Мне интересно. — Отабек наугад посмотрел на крону одного из деревьев, замечая быстрое мелькание тени в глубине.

— Плевать, что тебе интересно, иди молча.

Отабек негодующе нахмурился: когда он шел в лес, он не ожидал подобного исхода.

— Почему ты ненавидишь людей?

— Потому что люди — звери, которые готовы на все ради своей выгоды. Они корыстны, лживы и… просто противны. Вы все одинаковые. — Отабек почувствовал, как поднялся порывистый и прохладный ветер, отчего его плащ плотно прилип к спине.

— Не говори того, чего не знаешь, — твердо сказал Алтын, сводя брови к переносице. — Если ты один раз потерпел неудачу, это не значит, что все твои попытки по определению будут провальны. Не говори ерунды, не веди себя так высокомерно.

— Что? — Отабек явно добился своей цели: это существо вылетело на него, преграждая дорогу. 

Точнее, уже не существо. Это был низкорослый хрупкий парень, имеющий длинные белые волосы. Один его глаз был прикрыт челкой, а второй, такой холодный и обжигающий, словно лед, смотрел со злобой и обреченностью в самой глубине. Одежда его была опрятной, хоть и простой: тонкие льняные штаны скрывали худые ноги, а зеленая рубашка, бывшая явно большой, прятала острые плечи. Но не это поразило Отабека: у этого парня были крылья. Они были прозрачные и напоминали крылышки стрекозы, вот только в несколько раз больше. Лишь раз взглянув на эти тонкие, переливающиеся на солнце крылья, Отабек не мог отвести взгляд — их хотелось коснуться: невесомо провести рукой по выделяющимся прожилкам.

— Я веду себя высокомерно? — Он был раздражен: его крылья едва заметно трепетали, а лицо имело приятный розовый оттенок. — Да ты знаешь, что творил твой народ, какие бесчинства он устраивал? Давным-давно, когда я еще верил вам, когда я пускал вас в свой дом, вы приходили и все рушили. Вы забирали все! Я готов был делиться, я готов был принять вас, но вам было мало! Вы сметали все на своем пути: вырубали деревья, убивали животных. Вы — звери, не люди. Мой лес страдает из-за вас до сих пор! — он подошел ближе: его трясло, буквально мотало из стороны в сторону. Ткнув острым пальцем Отабека в грудь, он гневно произнес: — Ты бывал в мертвой части, ты _видел_ , до чего все дошло! Не обвиняй меня в недоверии! — он вскричал, злобно пыхтя. — Убирайся и никогда не приходи сюда более.

Он, взлетев, быстро скрылся в листве, а Отабек вдруг понял, что стоит перед входом в лес. Там, чуть вдалеке, виднелись первые жилые дома, где медленно протекала жизнь.

* * *

Его встретили как героя, ведь он был единственным, кто сумел вернуться из лесу, при этом не потеряв рассудок. Отабек отмахивался от их ликующих похвал — ему было не до этого. Все его мысли были заняты тем парнем, который был в чем-то прав. Его грызла вина, хотя он понимал, что ни в чем не виноват перед этим существом. Все эти мысли были подобны наваждению, которое не желало проходить. С неделю промаявшись с этим, Отабек принял решение вернуться.

Лес стоял темнее тучи: он был черен, а где-то вдалеке кричали вороны. Отбросив ненужные переживания в сторону, Алтын решительно ступил на извилистую тропинку, которая в тот раз привела его в безжизненный островок. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так: тропинка петляла, как и всегда, вот только деревья и трава как будто специально стреножили, из-за чего продвигаться вперед было сложно. Кустарники, которые попадались на пути, хватали плащ, мешая идти. Весь лес был против его нахождения на запретной территории. 

Вырываясь и проклиная все, на чем свет стоит, Отабек настойчиво шел вперед, огибая изуродованные черные ветки, но его старания были тщетны: в конце концов, он пришел туда, откуда начинал свой путь. Черный лес закрутил его, заставил потерять бдительность и вернул обратно, к исходной точке. Было ясно, что он не хочет его видеть, но так просто сдаваться не входило в планы Отабека. Попытавшись еще раз, он получил тот же результат. Плюнув на все, Алтын ушел в деревню, пообещав себе вернуться завтра.

* * *

— Скажи, что тебе нужно в лесу? — Виктор сидел за столом: он медленно пил вино, которое было подано к ужину. — Я просил тебя не ходить туда, так почему?

— Там спокойно, — соврал Отабек, скрепляя руки в замок, — мне нравится тишина.

— И только? — Виктор сделал глоток, а после отставил бокал в сторону. — Кстати, где твой оберег? — Виктор пристально всматривался в глаза Отабека, как будто пытался прочесть его мысли и чувства, что прятались глубоко в душе.

— Оставил в своих покоях, — поднявшись, Отабек вышел из зала.

* * *

Казалось, что Виктор что-то знал о том пареньке, вот только не желал об этом распространяться. Это обстоятельство заставляло раздражение закипать где-то в глубине души, вырываясь наружу плохим настроением.

Злобный и отстраненный, Алтын приближался к Лесу — ему необходимо было встретиться с тем существом снова. Просто увидеть, просто поговорить — отвести душу и окончательно разобраться в своих мыслях, потому что дальше так продолжаться не могло: он думал о нем постоянно. О его печальных и холодных глазах, о крыльях, что так трогательно трепетали. «Трогательно» — Отабек давно не считал что-то трогательным или даже милым, но именно это определение подходило тому существу идеально. Он был милым: милым в своем гневе, милым в своей ненависти. Его просто хотелось обнять и позволить выплакать все горести, которые накопились за долгие годы ожидания помощи.

_Помощь._

Отабек не до конца был уверен, примет ли он его поддержку, но попытаться стоило.

Остановившись перед входом в лес, Алтын на несколько секунд застыл: зеленое море было спокойным, даже ветер не шипел, гуляя в кронах. Стояла оглушающая тишина, которая давила на сознание, больно раня рассудок.

Сделав первый шаг, Отабек с грохотом и шумом развалился на редко растущей траве, поднимая пыль. Приподнявшись и сев на колени, он попытался передвинуть ноги, но ничего не вышло: они буквально приросли к земле. Оттолкнувшись руками и коленями от земли, Отабек сел на задницу. Посмотрев на ноги, он заметил, что их оплела трава, в буквальном смысле сводя все движения на нет.

— Черт, это не смешно! — выругался он, пытаясь отодрать зеленые путы.

— А я считаю, что очень даже смешно, — ответил ему голос со стороны леса, но Отабек проигнорировал сказанное: он пытался избавиться от травы, которая не хотела его отпускать. Чем больше он ее рвал, тем больше она оплетала ноги.

— Прекрати это! — выкрикнул Алтын, поднимая грозный взгляд на деревья.

На одном из них, не таясь, сидел тот парень, пристально смотря на попытки Отабека освободиться. Он ничего не ответил, только лишь угрожающе улыбнулся. Алтын, фыркнув, вновь принялся рвать траву руками, пытаясь освободиться. Но у него ничего не получалось: зеленые стебли продолжали расти и расти, не желая отпускать. В очередной раз раздирая траву руками, он не заметил, как порезался. Кровь не сразу показалась на поверхности, окрашивая зеленый в более темный и жестокий цвет, но когда это произошло, существо заговорило:

— Перестань, — немного взволнованно сказало оно, встрепенувшись.

Отабек не желал ничего слушать. Еще несколько раз оборвав стебли, он принял решение разуться, чтобы не тратить время зря. Как только он это сделал, трава оставила сапоги в покое и ушла под землю.

— Так-то лучше, — проговорил он себе под нос, поднимаясь.

Отабек ступил на извилистую тропинку, на которой был разбросан лесной сор и, не морщась, пошел вперед.

— Ты куда? — окликнуло его существо, спеша следом. — Эй!

Он игнорировал его, продолжая идти напролом. Отабек даже не огибал листья могильной крапивы, которая росла рядом с тропинкой, стремясь укусить проходящих путников. Он был слишком зол для подобных деталей.

— Эй! — существо схватило его за порезанную руку, окрашивая свою бледную кожу в красный цвет. — Ты ранен, я не пущу тебя такого в лес. — Существо замешкалось, а крылья его затрепетали. — Я не хочу, чтобы моя земля впитывала ее в себя, — проговорило в оправдание.

— Тогда забинтуй. — Отабек здоровой рукой раскрыл сумку и, порывшись в ней, достал свернутую в несколько раз тряпку.

Он пристально вгляделся в лицо этого существа: если бы не крылья, он вполне мог сойти за обычного человека. Ему не пришлось бы жить в лесу, в отдалении от всех.

Лицо паренька вспыхнуло, но потом он набрался решимости и выдернул тряпку у него из рук. Отабек пристально наблюдал за тем, как он сосредоточенно накладывает повязку. Она не хотела держаться ровно, и все время соскальзывала, из-за чего парень пыхтел, а его крылья больше прежнего раздраженно трепетали.

— Сильнее, — тихо сказал Отабек, слегка сжимая пострадавшую ладонь.

Парень вспыхнул: он поджал губы и вновь принялся заматывать руку тканью, которая местами сумела окраситься в красный. На этот раз он прикладывал больше усилий, поэтому тряпка прилегала плотно, даже можно сказать, что чересчур.

— На этот раз нужно слабее, — Отабек не хотел смеяться над ним — было видно, что он делает это впервые, но удовлетворенная улыбка все равно наползла на лицо, украшая его угрюмость.

— К черту! — психанув, парень оттолкнул от себя руку. Он выглядел таким раздраженным и в тоже время милым, что напоминал разыгравшегося котенка, которому случайно придавили хвост.

— Я без тебя не смогу нормально забинтовать себе руку, — ответил Отабек, разматывая ткань с руки. — Как тебя зовут? — как будто невзначай спросил Алтын.

Поколебавшись, он все-таки подошел ближе, перехватывая ткань:

— Юрий.

Удовлетворившись ответом, Отабек попытался скрыть смущение, поэтому, отвернувшись, он смотрел на скачущую по дереву белку. Это был первый раз, когда он видел ее в этом лесу.

Юра в этот раз быстро справился с задачей: он медленно и вдумчиво забинтовывал руку Отабека, иногда прикладывая усилие, чтобы ткань плотно держалась и не соскальзывала. Когда он закончил, Алтын прошептал:

— Спасибо, Юра. — И, забрав свою руку из тонких и слегка прохладных пальцев, пошел вглубь леса.

Он не стал его останавливать.

* * *

Юра был… интересным.

Он не очень умел общаться с людьми, зато с животными и птицами у него это получалось на «ура». Когда Отабек приходил в лес, чтобы помочь восстановить мертвые места, Юру всегда окружали животные. Бывало даже, что птицы садились к нему на плечи и начинали что-то увлеченно щебетать, а он их слушал: сидел тихо, будто ловя каждое слово, и постоянно шикал на Отабека за то, что тот пытался кое-что спросить или сказать. Временами к нему выходили животные высшей касты — хищники или травоядные. Они позволяли ему заботиться о себе, позволяли ласку. К Отабеку за все время их общения подбежала разве что белка и, прострекотав что-то, тут же умчалась прочь, не забыв при этом метко кинуть пустой орех в голову.

Юра пускал его в лес, тенью следуя по пятам. Бывало, что он составлял Алтыну компанию, когда был в веселом расположении духа, но это случалось не часто. Обычно Отабеку приходилось выманивать его из зеленых укрытий.

В такие моменты Юра напоминал ему дикого и пугливого лесного кота, которого Отабек заметил однажды: он также аккуратно передвигался и прятался от незнакомого шороха; был ласков и игрив со своими сородичами и подозрительно насторожен и пугающ с другими. Был красив и изящен; был тем, кого хотелось приручить.

Отабек медленно и неотвратимо подбирался к Юре ближе и ближе: тот, по крайней мере, перестал ускользать в любой подходящий момент и не чурался разговоров. Юра оказался не в пример разговорчив: он любил поговорить о своих занятиях, о лесе и его обитателях. Отабек готов был слушать его часами — так эмоционально, с неприкрытой любовью говорил Юра о своем доме. В такие моменты Алтын не мог оторвать свой взгляд: Юра был прекрасен. Его холодные глаза наполнялись жизнью, а на бледных щеках появлялся румянец; он активно жестикулировал, чем отпугивал от себя мелких пташек, которые прилетали для того, чтобы поделиться новыми секретами. В такие моменты Юра казался живым — живее самого леса вместе с его обитателями, живее многих людей.

Мертвая зона постепенно оживала — сначала там появилась первая молоденькая трава, которая казалась такой хрупкой и маленькой, что невозможно было представить, как из нее выйдут большие и сочные стебли, пышущие жизнью. Дальше были маленькие росточки кустарников, а потом — деревьев. Процесс восстановления шел своим чередом, завораживая и приковывая взгляд.

Находясь там, Отабек чувствовал жизнь, которая по крупицам возвращалась к этому месту, которая возрождала его. Алтын бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не гордится собой.

— Спасибо, — однажды сказал Юра, когда они сидели на траве в одном из закутков леса, — что помог.

Он обнял Отабека, доверчиво прижимаясь, позволяя себя обнять.

— С людьми еще не все потеряно, — очень тихо прошептал он, позволяя себе раствориться в объятиях.


End file.
